What I Might Need
by Roseclaw
Summary: One never knows what one might need in the future. PercyMarcus slash. Marcus's POV. Sequel to Superstars.
1. Chapter 1

All rights and privileges to Harry Potter are copyrighted trademarks and property of J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and all peoples associated. And all rights and other stuff to The Lioness Quartet and Wild Magic are copyrighted trademarks and property of Tamora Pierce and Random House. The characters of these fictions are used WITHOUT permission for the entertainment purposes only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. As if anyone would actually pay money for this thoughtless drivel. And even if they like it, it's right here and money is not required. So there! Bottom line: I don't own them I just like to play God with them. Like an ant walking back and forth across my feet for what seems like miles upon miles. Or a bug with a magnifying glass as it slowly burns into nothingness. Ahem Yes, I don't own them. Never have. Never will. Sigh

**Pairings**: Percy/Marcus

**Contents**: Angst, Slash, POV, Dark, and lots of Death!  
**Spoilers**: None as of yet, and this is AU  
**Summary**: One can never be sure of what one will need in the future.  
**Status**: Incomplete  
**A/N**: If I actually continue with this fic, it will be contradicting some things in SSandCB, and purposely so. I genuinely hate sequels. I really do, because the usually suck. I cannot think of a good sequel, aside from Shrek 2. So this will probably suck, but who knows I may surprise myself.

What I Might Need

"Davies is dead."

"Pardon?"

"Roger, he's dead."

Percy stares at me uncomprehendingly. I would stare uncomprehendingly myself if someone had barged into a room and announced the untimely demise of a colleague. I had been closer to Davies than Percy ever could be and I had handled the shock of the situation a lot better. Granted I was there when Davies was blown into little tiny bits, making the situation a whole lot more real than Percy will ever be able to grasp. I even ended up with a bit of Davies's viscera on my face. I also was able to hear his last thoughts, but I will never repeat them to Percy. Ever. And my thoughts during that must be immediately removed from my head.

"Are you sure you heard correctly?" he asks wistfully.

"Heard? I was there!" I snap. Damn him for being so dense.

Percy draws in on himself. Oy, that man is a headache. I am very sure that if I had not persuaded him to close off his mind, I would suffer a permanent migraine. I'm almost certain that he is going to blame me.

"Does Oliver – "

I put a hand over his mouth before he can finish that question. I have found that that is the most effective way to stop him from speaking – well, there is another, but he doesn't usually consent. "He will shortly." I will not be the one to tell him, especially since he will undoubtedly place the blame on me.

Percy looks up at me with accusing eyes. His eyes are the most amazing I have even seen, so raw, emotional, and damn easy to read. Sometimes, when the Wild Magic takes over, his eyes do the most remarkable things.

"I had nothing to do with the current procedure. If you don't like it, complain to Dumbledore," I tell him, finally removing my hand from his mouth. A moment more of his humid breath and I would be on my way to doing something very regrettable. Even though we share a room at the Order Headquarters, we are nothing more than roommates, and it is killing me. He is enjoying his chastity to no end. For the past few months he has, without a doubt, been teasing me. There have been times when I have actually toyed with controlling his mind, if only for an hour, just to relieve some of the sexual tension between us. Unfortunately I am under close watch and cannot afford to cock up, in more ways than one. At the very least he could acknowledge that there is something there, but he is too bloody stubborn.

He grunts at me in distaste. He's always been such a good communicator.

"Look, luv, there's nothing that anyone could have done to prevent it, believe me I tried."

He is still staring at me accusingly. Unable to suppress myself, I brush a finger over his forehead and tuck a stray stand of his hair behind his ear. It's grown to the length where it can just barely fit behind his ears. It's so red.

He sighs and I cannot decipher what emotion is behind it. He is an easy person to read, even if I didn't go digging around in his mind, but there are some times when he can be so difficult.

"I need to see – "

"No!" I say gruffly. And then there are some times when he is overly easy to read, and I don't understand why he can be both easy and difficult in the same instance. "You are, under no circumstances to see Wood until he's stopped his hysterics."

Percy looks as if he doesn't believe me. "And how long will that be?" he asks coldly.

"Knowing Wood, quite some time," I say, baiting him.

He takes the bait.

"How dare you! Oliver is my – " He stops abruptly.

"Your what, Weasley?" I smirk at his lack of ability to think while angry.

"Marcus," he says as calmly as he can, "Wood is my – was my friend, the only one I had in school. I need to speak with him." He looks so pitiful that I almost consent, and then I remind myself that it's only to keep him from himself.

"Percy, you're not in school anymore."

"I know," he says stubbornly. "But I – "

"Remember what happened last time you spoke to Wood right after the death of his lover?" I am not above using that against him.

He looks guilty, then angry. "How do you know about that?" he nearly shouts.

I tap my forefinger to my forehead and give him a condescending look.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

"Percy." I put a hand on each of his shoulders and look him in the eyes. "There was nothing anyone could have done, so don't you dare blame me or yourself."

He breaks my gaze and looks away. "I could have," he whispers. I don't know if it's aloud or in my head. "I have the Jewel."

TBC, if wanted

So? Is it worth continuing?


	2. Chapter 2

All rights and privileges to Harry Potter are copyrighted trademarks and property of J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and all peoples associated. And all rights and other stuff to The Lioness Quartet and Wild Magic are copyrighted trademarks and property of Tamora Pierce and Random House. The characters of these fictions are used WITHOUT permission for the entertainment purposes only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. As if anyone would actually pay money for this thoughtless drivel. And even if they like it, it's right here and money is not required. So there! Bottom line: I don't own them I just like to play God with them. Like an ant walking back and forth across my feet for what seems like miles upon miles. Or a bug with a magnifying glass as it slowly burns into nothingness. Ahem Yes, I don't own them. Never have. Never will. Sigh

**Pairings**: Percy/Marcus  
**Contents**: Angst, Slash, POV, Dark, and lots of Death!  
**Spoilers**: None as of yet, and this is AU  
**Summary**: One can never be sure of what one will need in the future.  
**Status**: Incomplete  
**A/N**: Please keep in mind Superstars was written before OotP, and this chapter was written before HBP. So this is quite obviously an AU. I also had this entire fic outlined before HBP, so there may or may not be similarities: it depends on how well you nitpick. And there are also differences, as evident in this chapter (ie, Madam Rosmerta). Also, this fic has a lot death – a lot! There is a war going on and no war has ever had a happy ending. So don't say I didn't warn you. On a completely different note, I will not be updating often, well often once the semester starts. At least I no longer am a slave to organic chemistry. However, I will be quite busy, but just because I haven't updated in a while doesn't mean I've given up on the fic. I plan to finish this. And most likely the chapters will be about this length. (People with ADD couldn't focus on such long chapters… and by people, I mean me.)

---

Whenever he becomes too insufferable, I find something better to occupy my time with, like give myself a lobotomy. Not literally of course, but I go someplace to clear my head and think of very painful things to do to him, so that he would have a right to complain about something. At times like these I usually end up on the roof. Granted the roof is not the most inconspicuous place to clear one's head, but there are ways around that.

Percy blames me for Roger's death. Wood will undoubtedly blame me for Roger's death. Percy because he is so naïve to the ways of war and Wood because I was present when his lover was blown into tiny chunks and, according to him, that means I let Roger die. I did not intend for Roger to die. I owed him too much. I at the very least owed him enough to keep him alive – to fight for his life. However, I was too busy trying to keep myself from being lost in the ecstasy of pain, not the pain of myself but the pain of others. I love it. Too much.

"Flint!"

Goddamn!

The voice is female, but very Weasley and that can mean one of two things. One: dinner's ready. Unlikely. Or Two: I'm needed for some very tricky magic. Very likely.

"Flint!"

I shimmy down off the roof and land gracefully on my feet in the garden. "At your service, madam."

Ginny eyes me wryly. "What did you do to my brother?" She demands coldly.

I roll my eyes. "I told him the names of the casualties taken on my last mission."

"Why would you do that? You know as well as I do that he can't handle that right now."

"If he had heard it from someone else, he would have bitched about not hearing it from me."

She thins her lips. She, unlike her brother, is very difficult to read: she keeps her cards close to her chest now. And such a glorious chest it is. Of course she has blocked her mind from mine and takes very good care of the wall she built. But then, I was able to find out some interesting things before she carefully constructed her walls.

"I'm up here, Flint," she informs me, mirth in her voice. "And here I thought you were only interested in the male part of the Weasleys."

"I don't want to rule out all of my options." I raise my eyebrows suggestively. "It's all the red hair."

"I'm sure Percy would love to hear that." I feel the side of my mouth tick. When it comes to Percy, I'm at a loss. That infuriating man does not know what he wants, even if it's so obvious it hurts.

"There was something else?" I ask.

"What makes you think there is something else?" She narrows her eyes suspiciously.

"You called me down from the roof. You've had more important things to tell me and you didn't call me down from the roof."

She looks me square in the eyes. Very few people are capable of that, so it must be very important.

"You're needed in the front line."

Well fuck me.

"Who – "

She cuts me off before I can even finish my sentence, which is only slightly irritating. "Orders are from very high up." She hands me a piece of parchment, refusing to take her gaze off me while I read it.

_Don't fight the stars._

The parchment bursts into flames the moment I finish.

Only Dumbledore could have written something so enigmatic. He knows that I know he's not talking about the stars. With Dumbledore's code there is always an unspoken mental leap needed. I am an Aries: Mars is my planet. Dumbledore is obviously referring to the Greek God.

"I suppose I don't have a choice."

"With him, you never have a choice." She understands my reluctance. Hell, she's seen a lot more than she should have, especially at sixteen, but she takes it all in stride. She has taken so much beating, mentally, physically, emotionally – I'm not going to go into sexual, but I know that's there too. At some point she is going to crack: she just needs somebody there for her to pick up the pieces, and if enough of her pieces are able to be found. Davies' weren't.

I know that he wants to speak with me before the actual battle. I find it very curious that I am needed on the front line.

"When?" I know where, so there is no point in asking that.

"Ten minutes ago. Sorry, it took me a while to track you down."

I snort at her. "Take care of yourself and him."

She whispers back into my mind. _I always have._

I apparate to Hogsmeade.

Madam Rosmerta winks at me as I enter The Three Broomsticks. I smirk at her.

"You're looking as sensual as usual," I tell her, as I saunter up to the bar.

"You're still too young for me." She hands me my usual: the good old Dark Stuff.

"Such a shame, that."

"Bring me back my glass this time." She knows why I'm here and where I'm going.

I flash her my sexiest grin before heading in back. Now, the Order has a lot of interesting ways to avoid detection. Most of them involve evasion. My ultimate destination is the Shrieking Shack, but I must go through The Three Broomsticks, Zonko's basement, and about three other places before the Shack. After I passed the initial annoyance and realized that it's to keep my arse intact, it became more of a long habit, and now I could do it in my sleep if need be. I hope I never need to check to see if that is actually true.

"Welcome, Mr. Flint." Dumbledore means what took me so long.

"Your letter couldn't find me."

I sip my Guinness. Severus isn't here. Ron is, as is Granger. Potter is missing too. He and Severus must be out doing something dangerous.

"So you know why you're here?" He quirks an eyebrow at me. Well no shite!

"Ay." I nod, licking the beer head off my upper lip.

He nods to Ron. Ron closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. This itself makes me wary. But then again, he is a Gryffindor, meaning he must be –

"There's a camp on the outskirts of Glasgow," he says solemnly.

Well fuck me. That's a 3 minute brooms-ride from here – and that includes mounting and dismounting.

"So they're done licking their wounds from their loss at Hogsmeade?" That was quicker than I had anticipated, quicker than anyone had anticipated.

"Yes." Ron says that word and pauses as if something exceedingly vile is to follow. "Glasgow and Gravesend."

"Well, shite," I find myself saying. "Which camp am I to go to?"

I like to go right for the point.

"Both," Dumbledore says. "Glasgow first, then Gravesend."

"What intelligence do we have about either?"

Ron smirks in a wry sort of way.

"Nothing?"

"Correct, Mr. Flint."

Of course.

"When?" I ask, resigning myself to a long arduous period of time without Weasley contact. Damn, I've become dependant. Fuck. That is not a good thing. If anyone were to find out… Not good.

"As soon as possible," Ron tells me.

Of course.

"You'll have company," Granger says quickly. Intriguing. "An Auror escort."

Now why would they want an Auror to accompany me? I've proven myself in the field and in the lab time and time again, so it is not to baby-sit me.

"An Auror by the name of Tonks will join you, she has her own assignment and will stay out of your way while you are both working."

"She's evaluating the magic while I pick apart minds?" I ask.

"Pretty much," Ron says with a sigh. He's hiding something important from me.

"What are you trying to keep from me?" I ask suspiciously.

"Tonks," he states. "Is not the most… coordinated of Aurors. She's been hit with one too many hexes."

"Is her mind all there?" I demand not as softly as I should have.

Ron scrunches up his nose.

"No?" I raise my eyebrows. So I'm the one who will be doing the babysitting.

"Tonks is entirely competent," Dumbledore interjects.

I've learned not to question Dumbledore's words… well, question them in his presence. I suppose if she were not all there, she would no longer be employed by the Ministry.

"Ay, sir."

"You will find her company most pleasant." Dumbledore smiles benevolently. "And Mr. Flint, keep in mind that she is a Metamorphmagus, and is quite capable of doing her job."

"Ay, sir." A Metamorphmagus, huh? This should be at least a little interesting.

---

TBC….

Thanks to my reviewers!

Susie: Thanks. I will try to update at least regularly.

Rui Yazawa: Yup, this is all going to be from Marcus's POV, but don't forget, he can read minds… And I'm going to try to continue.

Unbearing fruit: Yup, continuing!

Forgotten Princess: Nope, Percy is still as chaste as he was when Superstars ended. Poor Marcus. There may be a flashback or two hidden in the story somewhere along the line.


	3. Chapter 3

All rights and privileges to Harry Potter are copyrighted trademarks and property of J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and all peoples associated. And all rights and other stuff to The Lioness Quartet and Wild Magic are copyrighted trademarks and property of Tamora Pierce and Random House. The characters of these fictions are used WITHOUT permission for the entertainment purposes only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. As if anyone would actually pay money for this thoughtless drivel. And even if they like it, it's right here and money is not required. So there! Bottom line: I don't own them I just like to play God with them. Like an ant walking back and forth across my feet for what seems like miles upon miles. Or a bug with a magnifying glass as it slowly burns into nothingness. Ahem Yes, I don't own them. Never have. Never will. Sigh

**Pairings**: Percy/Marcus  
**Contents**: Angst, Slash, POV, Dark, and lots of Death!  
**Spoilers**: None as of yet, and this is AU  
**Summary**: One can never be sure of what one will need in the future.  
**Status**: Incomplete  
**A/N**: This fic is becoming really weird on me. And for some strange reason ff dot net doesn't like people responding to reviewers in their fics. Well, whatever. I'm a good girl. Kinda. I'd like to thank my reviewers, though, and try to answer their questions. Thanks to Forgotten Princess. Sorry the update took so long. Goiz Bruconai Tschmu Yeateh, thanks and I think this story is gonna stay AU for the most part. I may incorportate events from the fifth and sixth book, but I'm not sure yet. And Percy may very well end up with a boot to his ass.

There is a part with **EXPLICIT SCEINCE CONTENT**. You have been warned. Actually I could have made it a lot more explicit, but I kept it simple.

_Italics_ indicate Marcus projecting his thoughts.

**_Bold Italics_** indicate someone else's thoughts.

What I Might Need

Here I was expecting some nitwit, possibly in her late fifties, not some bird a few years older than me. And pink hair? She is going to change that before we do anything involving stealth, she doesn't have a choice in the matter.

I met her outside the Three Broomsticks after returning my glass.

"Flint?" she asks.

"Tonks," I reply. Her mind is blank. Not the same sort of blank that comes from a firewall, but the type of blank that comes from years of practice involving the hiding of ones thoughts. Well, she is an Auror.

"Good. Shall we?" She points west.

"Not until your hair is no longer pink," I tell her firmly.

She sighs. "I suppose it's not very discrete, is it?"

"Not in the least."

She scrunches up her nose as if she had caught whiff of something rotting in the noon sun and her hair is black.

"Neat trick," I praise.

"I take requests too," she winks. Cheeky witch.

"Good to know. Now we can head west."

The distance to Glasgow may be three minutes by broom, but by foot and in the dark it's about an hour. Not exactly, but it's an hour using stealth.

The camp is not the best hidden of camps, even though we are approaching it at night. We know we've come upon it once we smelled death.

Once there she does her thing as I do mine.

It's easy enough to figure out what they are planning. Sometimes I think they really want to lose the war. There are about fifty of them and they're waiting for about twenty more. They're going to attack within the week; they're waiting for orders from above, so right now they're just wandering aimlessly with their thumbs up their arses. However a week is not enough time for us to prepare. And we're going to have to return when they have something a bit more concrete. Damn.

_Tonks?_ I reach out to her. _You ready?_

**_Almost_. **

While she finishes up, I locate the head of this little operation. He's a seasoned Death Eater from the original war. Obviously he is trusted enough by Voldemort to take down the school, which means that I don't trust him at all.

_Done now?_ I ask.

**_Yeah_. **

_I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks_.

**_But_ –**

_I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks. I need to take care of something_.

_**You're going to kill**, _she states.

_I'm not going to use an Unforgivable_, I explain evasively. _I'm going right for the Head_.

_**You know what you're doing?**_

_Of course_. Sometimes it's only natural to be cocky.

_**Don't blow this**,_ she warns.

And she's gone.

I wait for her to head back, and then I wait for twenty minutes before I head back. I am still within sight of the camp, but far enough away to make a quick escape.

"Accio sodium!" I direct my wand at the Head. Without sodium ions in his body practically no organs will function almost instantaneously. The most important organs – or rather tissues – being nervous tissue. I lied to Percy. Well, I lie to him most of the time, but I had informed him that the only way we would be able to communicate through his wall would be through genetic material. That is not true or even remotely close. What I need are his sodium and potassium ions. That way I'm able to tap directly into his nervous system and more specifically his central nervous system. I just simplified the entire process by saying DNA, he at least understands what DNA is.

A moment later a pile of salt forms in front of me. It must have combined with chlorine or calcium or both on its journey. An instant later there is a shout of alarm, and I am gone, running back to Hogsmeade as fast as I can while still being stealthy and safe.

I really love that loophole in Wizarding Law: only Unforgivables are unforgivable. Since I have not used an Unforgivable, only a simple summoning spell, there is no way that they could trace the death to me. It's ingenious.

Tonks is waiting like a good little Auror in the Three Broomsticks. Her hair is pink again.

I slide into her booth.

"I took care of it," I say softly.

"I sent a message out," she says quietly. "We'll meet tomorrow, same place." **_Noon_**, she adds silently.

I nod in affirmation. It's always the same place.

I apparate back to Order Headquarters.

I walk a total of five steps into the house before I end up with an armful of Weasley. I stagger a bit trying to steady myself. I'm really tired and therefore not really balanced. He missed me. I smile faintly. This is a nice welcome, and I could very easily become accustomed to this. That is until he sucker punches me in the kidney, not very hard but enough to get his point across.

"Bastard," I hiss, clutching my stomach. "What the bleeding Christ was that for?"

"YOU are the bastard," he growls back. Mmm… aggressive Percy, I'm liking this. "It is almost one in the morning and you've been gone – without warning – since before dinner."

"That would explain why I'm so hungry," I say pensively, knowing full well that will brass him off more than anything else. I wander into the kitchen and raid the ice box. All I've had in the past seven hours is a Guinness.

I can feel his anger beating down on my back, threatening to overflow his floodgates. **_Hurthatehurtangerdesperationhurt_**. I glance back at him and inform him that he should keep his emotions in check.

He growls deep in his throat, and I feel the air vibrate. Now I've brassed off the Wild Mage. Things are looking promising for an explosive row.

"Percy, what is really bothering you?" I ask as I pull some slices of some sort of meat out of the ice box.

He's thrown off guard by my directness. Honestly, I'm fucking tired and just want to go to sleep.

"You – you told Ginny where you were going, but not me. In fact you didn't even say anything to me. Not even a 'good-bye.'" There's a lot more than annoyance in his words: there's also hurt, helplessness, and anxiety. So he can go to the Roof of the World on his own, but I can't go to Hogsmeade? Although I must admit I did go through Percy-withdrawal when he was gone, but I knew it was for the good of the Wizarding World or some such shite. Of course, I nearly pissed myself when the elemental he faced took on my form.

"Wrong," I explain around a mouthful of meat, I think it's lamb. "Ginny gave me the orders: I didn't tell her where I was going. And I was late, so I needed to leave immediately."

"You couldn't have spent the minute it would have taken to say something to me?" I figured that this was where this argument was headed.

"Percy, with you, nothing is a minute," I sigh tiredly, baiting him. I didn't mean to bait him, but it's just too damn easy.

He takes the bait. He's so reliable this way. "One minute, Marcus, that's all it would have taken! I really wish that you would be serious about – " I can't stand to hear him rant. Honestly, I'm tired and I want to sleep. I need to deal with the Order tomorrow, specifically Dumbledore. I kiss him on the nose and leave him standing dazed in the kitchen. I like playing that game – it's almost always too easy.

I head up to our shared room, and I hear him sprinting up the stairs after me. He's not going to stop until I give him an explanation. Well fuck that. I'm going to sleep.

At least that was what I had planned to do before his arms encircled my waist and his hot breath blew into my ear.

"I don't want to have to worry about you," he says. There is so much emotion behind those words that I have no idea how to respond to. So I don't. I just put a hand over his and sigh, leaning back into him. God, I'm such a sap. He owns me so completely that it's disgusting.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight if you'd like," I offer, knowing that he will decline. He's still a child.

Wordlessly he crawls into my bed. Christ, if I had known it was that easy I would have asked a long time ago!

He wants reassurance that I'm still whole, and tonight I'm too tired to do anything but. I'll tell him about my upcoming battle once he figures out and admits to what the hell he's feeling. That may take a while.

---

TBC

Guys, please let me know if you're still enjoying this fic, otherwise I can give up on it and focus on other fics instead.


	4. Chapter 4

All rights and privileges to Harry Potter are copyrighted trademarks and property of J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and all peoples associated. And all rights and other stuff to The Lioness Quartet and Wild Magic are copyrighted trademarks and property of Tamora Pierce and Random House. The characters of these fictions are used WITHOUT permission for the entertainment purposes only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. As if anyone would actually pay money for this thoughtless drivel. And even if they like it, it's right here and money is not required. So there! Bottom line: I don't own them I just like to play God with them. Like an ant walking back and forth across my feet for what seems like miles upon miles. Or a bug with a magnifying glass as it slowly burns into nothingness. Ahem Yes, I don't own them. Never have. Never will. Sigh

**Pairings**: Percy/Marcus  
**Contents**: Angst, Slash, POV, Dark, and lots of Death!  
**Spoilers**: None as of yet, and this is AU  
**Summary**: One can never be sure of what one will need in the future.  
**Status**: Incomplete

_Italics_ indicate Marcus projecting his thoughts.  
**_Bold Italics_** indicate someone else's thoughts.

---

I awaken with an arm draped over my lower stomach dangerously close to my cock - which has recognized this attention. With a soft growl in the back of my throat I detangle myself from his loose grasp and head out to take care of my problem.

Percy grumbles something incoherent and curls in on himself. My supposedly cold, unfeeling Slytherin heart aches, encouraging me to return, but my aching cock wins out.

When I return, Percy is gone. I head down to the kitchen with a sigh, hoping to eat something before we fight again.

Molly is already down stairs cooking. I shouldn't say already because it's almost eleven in the morning and she's making lunch. She is talking softly to Percy who is sitting at the table with his head in hands supported by his elbows. Molly Weasley, now she is an interesting woman with many secrets. In fact the one Weasley that I had expected to figure everything out still has no idea, and the Weasley I had least expected to know knew for ages.

The conversation comes to an abrupt halt as soon as they realize I'm in the room. I love it when people talk about me behind my back.

"Morning Molly, Percy." I sit across from Percy.

"Good morning, dear." She pauses from her cooking and smiles at me. "Do you need to head out today?"

"Yes'um. In about an hour."

"Lunch will be finished shortly." She returns her attention to the stove.

"Why are you so friendly with her?" Percy hisses.

"Why aren't you?" I never tire of this game.

He doesn't respond for a moment. "Why do you do that?"

Well, that's not what I expected. "Do what?"

"Make me hate you," he whispers. I'm ready to respond with 'because you make it so easy,' but he continues. "Because the more frustrated I become the more I realize I can't function without it." He looks away.

I almost fall out of my chair.

**JESUS CHRIST!** Did he just say that he needs me!

For once I have no idea what to say, so I just study him pensively. He looks like he's about to cry, which is absurd. This is a phenomenal breakthrough. It's only taken… **six** bloody years!

"Percy," I breathe out. Slowly I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his shoulders. "It's called love," I explain directly into his ear. "It's addictive and it hurts, but everyone needs it to function."

He's thrown completely off guard. I tug gently on his earlobe with my teeth – the ear without the earring – and he gasps softly. So he has sensitive ears, does he?

"All right boys, it's time for lunch," Molly announces loudly before turning to us, giving us our limited privacy.

I go back to my place at the table as she places a plate in front of each of us. "It looks wonderful, Molly, thank you." It looks like vegetable stew, but at this point I really don't care if it's hippogriff gizzard as long as it's warm and filling and stays in my stomach. And since Molly cooked it, it will also taste good.

Percy stares steadfastly at his plate, eating very slowly and methodically. I hope he's digesting my words as well as his stew.

"Are you coming back as soon as you finish up?" Percy asks shyly.

"It should only take two hours," I tell him. I honestly have no idea how long it will take.

"So you'll be back for dinner?" Molly inquires.

"Hopefully." Percy is still looking at his plate. "And after that I shouldn't be needed for at least three days." It will take that long for the Death Eaters to replace their dead leader and receive orders from above. Of course that is the optimistic estimation, I may be needed tonight.

Percy looks up, as if he's about to ask something, but he second guesses himself and continues to eat. He's not comfortable with the fact that I classified his emotions. He doesn't want to be attached to anyone; he wants to be strong and independent. Too bad he's human.

"It's just human, Percy," I tell him as I place my dirty plate in the sink. I head back up to our room to change into clothing a tad cleaner than what I'm wearing.

I have my shirt off when I feel him staring at my back. I let him stare a while before I pull a clean shirt on and face him.

"Yes?"

He looks like I just caught him breaking curfew.

"I was… Well, that is…" I raise my eyebrows as he attempts to construct a sentence. "What is going on this afternoon?" he finally blurts out.

"I have a meeting with Dumbledore and an Auror," I say nonchalantly. I break eye contact and search the room for one of my clean robes. He's going to ask what we will be discussing. "If it involved you, you'd be there. You only need to worry about what involves you." I find a clean robe under the bed.

"I wasn't going to – "

"Yes," I sigh. "You were."

The air begins to vibrate again.

"It involves you," he states firmly through gritted teeth. Yes, it does. That is why I'm going. "And because it involves you, it involves me."

"Not exactly." I pull on my robe. "It involves me. This is my battle – " Fuck!

"Your battle!" he screeches. "You're going into battle – and you weren't going to tell me?"

"Yes, I'm heading into battle, and no, I was planning on telling you tonight when I knew more about it." He's seething. I walk up to him and look up into his violet eyes. "I was planning on telling you, no matter how brash and obtuse you may be."

I can feel something inside him snap and he collapses.

On reflex, I catch him before he hits the floor, and scoop him up, placing him on the bed. I thought we were finished with these fainting spells – like when we got rid of all the dementors.

"Molly!" I call downstairs, not frantically, but not calmly either.

She comes barreling up the stairs and is in the room before I have to call her name again.

"What happened?" she asks in trepidation.

"He fainted again," I say absently. He should not have fainted. I have given him back the full power of the Jewel, but that should not be triggering spontaneous unconsciousness. The last time that happened something was literally killing him.

I need to be in his mind again, but I would prefer to have his permission. I could very easily tear down his wall, but I can't bring myself to do it. Damn, I'm going soft in my old age.

"Percy," I murmur into his hair. "Wake up." I give his mind a small mental nudge, but it does nothing.

Molly hurries to grab a smelling salt, and that wakes him up.

He grabs for my robe and clutches it so tightly in his fist that his knuckles turn white. His breathing is raced and his eyes are wide and panicked. He looks from me to his mother and relaxes slightly.

"What was it, dear?" Molly inquires tenderly.

"I – don't know." He furrows his brow in thought.

"Let me in," I request tersely.

He looks at me uncertainly before breaking down his mental wall. I invade his mind.

**_DarkBitsoflightBloodHissingScreamTerrorFangsRedeyes_** and a name: **_Nagini_**.

_That's Voldemort's snake_.

He looks up at me terrified. "Why?" His voice is so quiet I barely hear it. _**What does Voldemort's snake have to do with me? I don't want this!** _

"I don't know," I reply to his voiced question. "I'll talk to Dumbledore about it. Molly, can you look after Percy, make sure he doesn't leave your sight until Dumbledore, Severus, or I return." **_Treating me like a child_**.

_You are a child_.

He blushes faintly.

She nods. "Is he going to be alright?" **_Of course I'm not going to be alright_**. **_The last time I passed out not only was I dying but so was all of Britain!_**

"I think so. I need to go… Um, Percy I need to cast that spell on you again, are you coherent enough to understand?"

He glowers at me, unimpressed. **_You're such a bastard, Marcus_**.

_I know_.

I point my wand at him and cast the spell. And there is silence once again. I push his mind into true sleep.

I turn to Molly. "He's asleep now. Please keep an eye on him: there is a camp on the outskirts of Gravesend." She gasps, placing a hand over her mouth in horror. "I have a feeling his vision was an unintentional byproduct of the goings on at that camp. Keep him safe."

"Is that where you're going?"

"No'um." It's best not to disclose that type of information, even to someone as well-intentioned as Molly Weasley.

We lapse into silence, watching Percy sleep. Fuck. If anyone on the other side found out that I… This can only end badly. I leave before I can think of all the horrendous and gruesome ways this could end.

---

I feel that Marcus is very out of character in this chapter, that he is too much of an asshole to be that nice. But one of my betas said: "He's an asshole and assholes have feelings too… I'd imagine." So he is all touchy-feely in this chapter and he WILL NOT be like that in later chapters. I don't want this to become too much of a romance story. Mostly because this is a war story. There will be lots of war coming up. The next chapter is gonna be a bit boring – it's all battle plans and the like.

And thank you to all of my reviewers. JaimeBlue, Rhea, eh, and imakeeper. You guys are awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

All rights and privileges to Harry Potter are copyrighted trademarks and property of J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and all peoples associated. And all rights and other stuff to The Lioness Quartet and Wild Magic are copyrighted trademarks and property of Tamora Pierce and Random House. The characters of these fictions are used WITHOUT permission for the entertainment purposes only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. As if anyone would actually pay money for this thoughtless drivel. And even if they like it, it's right here and money is not required. So there! Bottom line: I don't own them I just like to play God with them. Like an ant walking back and forth across my feet for what seems like miles upon miles. Or a bug with a magnifying glass as it slowly burns into nothingness. Ahem Yes, I don't own them. Never have. Never will. Sigh

What I Might Need

* * *

I apparate to Hogsmeade. 

I'm a bit early so I chat with Rosmerta after ordering my Guinness. Fred Weasley then walks through the door. No brothers or sister around, just Fred. He's gained weight from when I last saw him, but he's still gaunt. He glances quizzically at me before he heads in back. I excuse myself and follow him.

When I arrive at the final destination I find Fred, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, and Dumbledore already there.

"Wotcher, Flint!" Tonks waves in greeting.

Fred openly gapes at me in disbelief. He hasn't seen me, per se, for three years, and according to Percy I've physically changed a lot.

"He's the one I'm indebted to? He's the one who saved me? And George? And Bill? He's the one trying to shag Percy?" That last one I really wasn't expecting, but I'm not too surprised it came up. I lack subtly… mostly because Percy would never understand if I were to be subtle.

Ron turns red and looks away. Hermione and Tonks look intrigued, undoubtedly by that last query. I simply shrug. "I do what I can." I love the double meaning. But more to the point, I love fake modesty. It took me almost eighteen months to find a way to cure them; that was no small chunk of time committed. But, damn, it was pure brilliance. The magic of stem cells – literally. It never would have taken such a small amount of time if I hadn't already done work before graduation.

Ginny then enters, looking haggard and drops into a chair.

"Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore prompts.

"Aye. Giants, trolls, werewolves, and nagas," she responds curtly. Knew about the giants and trolls. The werewolves are new and so are the nagas. Well, I suppose the nagas makes sense, with Voldemort being a Parseltongue.

"I see," Dumbledore says pensively. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will be called for the nagas. Miss Tonks?"

"Two Ministry Aurors, three experienced HitWizards, one Healer, a metal charmer, and the rest are Azkaban convicts, most of them of the Death Eater variety and all have used Unforgivables."

"Only one Healer?" Hermione repeats.

"Yes," Tonks nods.

The Death Eaters are becoming conceited.

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, please see to solving this problem," Dumbledore orders calmly.

"Yes, sir," Hermione says as she thins her lips.

"Mr. Weasley?" He looks to Fred.

"We've almost finished the latest batch of our latest invention."

"Mr. Flint?"

"I borrowed some time, so the camp is now without a head." I'm not going to flat out say that I killed the head. "One of the Death Eaters from the first war was in charge - but not anymore. He alone knew the actions that were going to happen, but he was waiting for the order from above to move. He died along with the plan – it wouldn't have worked anyway. They'll be back on their feet soon enough."

I take a sip of my Guinness before continuing. "It's the camp in Gravesend that I'm more concerned about. Percy… He had another fainting spell. Something inside him snapped and he saw Nagini. Severus should know what the snapping means, because I sure as hell don't. But I do know that Nagini means You-Know-Who is close by. Do we have any intelligence to confirm or deny His presence in Gravesend?"

"He's in Gravesend," Ginny says quietly. She did not explain how she knows, but I'd say that she did something very dangerous.

"With Nagini?" Ron asks.

"Yes," Ginny responds just as quietly as before.

"And so are giants, trolls, werewolves, and nagas?" Fred asks.

Ginny nods, staring pensively at me.

"So Glasgow was just a dangerous diversion?" I growl. They had planned for me, so no one was issued the order that they were to be a diversion. I don't like being played.

"Not necessarily." I turn to Hermione. "Glasgow could simply be a satellite camp, with Gravesend as their main camp. What was the plan of attack that Glasgow had?"

"They were going to attack within the week, but hopefully I set them back. They weren't going for anything fancy, just a quick and dirty siege. Little to no stealth and all force." Fuck, it was a set up.

Everyone's expressions mirror my thoughts.

"So when they were going to attack Hogwarts, they simultaneously would have been attacking the Ministry?" Fred asks.

Ron nods glumly, removing his glasses. "They undoubtedly wanted us to focus on protecting Hogwarts and therefore the students. However, we can protect both simultaneously – which they would be expecting. Or we could have a satellite camp much like theirs. Or we could surprise them with something new."

"What Ron means," Hermione interjects tersely, "is that I have created a new charm. It is highly unstable, but I am assuming by his mention of it, that he wishes to unveil it and use you all as lab mice." She and Ron share a look that shows Ron being relatively clueless and Hermione being angry that Ron stole her thunder. "I, however, do not think that now is the best time for this charm, I would like to do more tests before I try it on a person."

Dumbledore nods. "What is the nature of this charm, Miss Granger?" I'm sure he knows, but I don't.

"It's a cloning charm. There is still a lot I do not know about the nature of it, so I cannot answer that question knowledgably."

Well spoken.

"Couldn't we just go for Gravesend?" Fred asks. "You know, go right for the throat."

"They'd be expecting that as well," Ron counters.

"So, what would you have us do?" Tonks asks. Her tone is almost bored. I'm sure she's experienced such bumbling from the Ministry many times.

"I need to think on it," Ron says after a moment's consideration. "But Ginny and Flint will be on the front lines, as per Ginny's request."

Ginny requested it! I had thought that it was a direct order from Dumbledore… Why would she do that?

I look to her and she avoids my eye.

"Does that have to do with seals?" I ask her. It probably has to do with trust.

"Yes," she says quietly. No one thinks to question us, but I'm sure that Dumbledore already knows.

"Tonks, I need further information on Glasgow. Kingsley should be able to help you out. Fred, I need about five more of your invention I had asked for."

"Does anyone have an update on Charlie?" Fred asks anxiously.

"He currently has seven full-grown dragons trained for seven specific people. And six more trained but not bound to certain people."

"That was fast," Fred says in awe.

"Anything else?" Dumbledore asks. "We will convene again once we have a more concrete mode of attack." No one says anything. "Mr. Flint, Miss Weasley, please stay after. Everyone else, adjourned."

The others file out of the room.

"Mr. Flint, I believe that both Percy Weasley and Harry Potter are needed for Gravesend. Could you please persuade Mr. Weasley?" I nod: Percy has an overwhelming sense of duty, I won't even need to resort to mind tricks. "Mr. Potter, I'm afraid is otherwise occupied at the moment and will not join us for a good while. It may therefore be entirely up to Mr. Weasley to charm Voldemort's snakes."

"Yes, sir." I nod. I should have more faith in Percy than I do. He did rescue Wood and he does have the Jewel, but he's still a child.

"Now, about this seal…" I called it: he knows. "Is anyone other than you two aware?"

"Not to my knowledge," Ginny answers coldly.

"I see. You two are free to go… leave an old man to think."

"Come on, Ginny. I need another Guinness. You need one too."

"But I'm under-aged!" she protests.

"But I'm not." I wink at her, and we head up to The Three Broomsticks.

Bars are an interesting place for someone who can pick up thoughts. There have been occasions where I have not even touched alcohol and have ended up pissed out of my mind. Bars are actually very depressing places on a whole. And loud. And randy. They are very like the hallways at school, only with less inhibitions. The drunker a person becomes the easier his mind is to hear… and the thoughts are a hell of a lot louder too.

I sit Ginny down in a booth in the back while I go order.

When I return she is listening intently to the people in the booth adjacent to ours. They're discussing Muggle politics. I'm not interested in that at the moment, what I am interested in is the seal.

I hand her a stein as I sip the other.

"I think Percy should know about the seal," I state. It's best to speak in riddles when out in public. And even when in private. "He was told that it was Fintan."

"He'll overreact," she says without looking up at me. Of course Percy would overreact. He overreacts at every little mundane thing.

"Charlie should know too," I add.

"Charlie… I don't know how Charlie would react. He'd be calmer but the result would be the same."

Well, that train of thought went nowhere. Damn the Weasley stubbornness.

"Do you really trust me enough to hold your life in my hands?" I need to know, especially if we're on the front line together.

"Just as much as you trust me." So be it.

"We're in this together through the end." I lift my stein.

"To the end." She clinks her glass against mine.

We talk until the small hours of the morning. We talk about everything, slowly working our way into inebriation. The drink is just as heavy as the conversation, but we never forget where we are.

When the clock strikes two we decided to return to Order Headquarters. I'm impressed with both of us for not splinching ourselves. I am very fuzzy, but I somehow make it up the stairs and into my room.

I may be tired and on my way to being drunk, but I know when there is something wrong with my room. Like right now.

Percy is in my bed.

Molly is sitting on Percy's bed watching him sleep. I'd almost forgotten about asking her to keep an eye on him. "It's OK, Molly, I'm back. Go get yourself some sleep." She smiles at me and heads out.

In a lapse of coordination, I trip over myself and hit the bed, jarring him awake and conveniently spilling me on top of him.

"Marcus?" He squints at me in the darkness.

Unable to think of something witty, I just grunt. Wait… "What are you doing in my bed?"

I don't need to read his mind to know that he is too flustered to answer. It is now that I realize that our faces are very close. He's noticed too, and his breathing has increased.

"'T now, Marcus," he mumbles. "I need'a work in the morning. 'Parently there's an infestation a nagas in Hyde Park," he informs me tiredly.

I sober instantly. "You know?"

"'T's m' job," he slurs.

"How do you plan on dealing with it?" With each question I find myself getting closer to his face.

"Ugh," Percy gags, waking up a little more. "You reek of cheap beer."

"It wasn't cheap, I'll have you know," I growl. "How do you plan on dealing with the nagas?"

We're almost nose to nose, and he doesn't look away.

"I know a Parseltongue," he boasts.

"That may be so, but do you know where he is?" I whisper into his mouth.

Percy turns his head away and doesn't say anything.

"What do you plan to do, Percy?" I whisper in his ear this time. He shivers. My body reacts and I'm positive that he can feel it.

Without any warning whatsoever, he grabs the sides of my face and snogs me very thoroughly. I have no idea where that came from, and I definitely hope there's more – but not tonight.

Fighting against my hormones and his willpower, I break away. "Stop," I gasp. The tiredness, alcohol, and lack of oxygen make my head spin. I've been celibate since I've started pursuing him in earnest… It seems like a Gryffindor thing to do, but _he_ is a Gryffindor. Meaning that I need to act like one to get into his pants. That celibacy thing is highly overrated and downright daft. "You don't know what you're doing – you even told me not to start!"

He looks betrayed. I roll off of him and onto my back, throwing a hand over my eyes. I make sure I give a loud, frustrated groan.

He shoves his emotions at me: **_heat, lust, hatred, love, surrender, need, fatigue, temptation, frustration, annoyance, and loathing_**. All those emotions set my nerve endings aflame, and heat pools in my stomach.

"Percy, it's after two in the morning. You're tired, and I'm more than a little drunk. You have to work in the morning, and so do I. If you really want to do anything it will have to be later when both you and I are coherent." I turn to him and cup his cheek in my hand. "Go to sleep and make sure you speak with me in the morning about those nagas."

He sighs a tired sigh, then bolts upright.

"You've returned! Thank Merlin!" he declares in realization. He literally throws himself at me, forcing the air from my lungs.

"Yes, Percy, I returned. Now go to fucking sleep!"

Thank God, he listens to me, sliding off of my chest and into the crook between my arm and torso.

He has some severe issues. But not as many as I'm going to have sleeping tonight and trying not to molest him.

* * *

TBC 

Remember that Marcus is Muggle born (back in Superstars). And this is very AU - although it follows cannon until _Goblet_.

Thanks to all my reviewers!Bimupp, Kurai, JaimeBlue, Rhea, imakeeper, Goiz Bruconai Tschmu Yeateh, Forgotten Princess, Unbearing Fruit, Rui Yazawa, and Susie.

You guys are lovely!

I've noticed that my chapters begin and end with Percy/Marcus interaction… I need to see about changing that up so the chapters aren't so damn predictable.

And as always, let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

All rights and privileges to _Harry Potter_ are copyrighted trademarks and property of J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and all peoples associated. And all rights and other stuff to _The Lioness Quartet_ and _Wild Magic_ are copyrighted trademarks and property of Tamora Pierce and Random House. The characters of these fictions are used WITHOUT permission for the entertainment purposes only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. As if anyone would actually pay money for this thoughtless drivel. And even if they like it, it's right here and money is not required. So there! Bottom line: I don't own them I just like to play God with them. Like an ant walking back and forth across my feet for what seems like miles upon miles. Or a bug with a magnifying glass as it slowly burns into nothingness. Ahem Yes, I don't own them. Never have. Never will. Sigh

**Pairings**: Percy/Marcus  
**Contents**: Angst, Slash, POV, Dark, and lots of Death!  
**Spoilers**: None as of yet, and this is AU  
**Summary**: One can never be sure of what one will need in the future.  
**Status**: Incomplete  
**A/N**: Sorry I haven't updated this since... May? Ick, that's a long time. There will only be a few more chapters, though. I'm sorry that this chapter seems a bit unfinished, but I wanted to post this before I headed out of the country again. I will not be posting future fics on this site. I will post all future chapters of the fics I have here (that I'm going to finish), but any new stuff will be posted to my LJ account (autonomyanatomy).

* * *

Again, some time during the night Percy wrapped himself around me. My cock didn't wake me this time. This time I wake to him projecting a strange dream about a dragon and a thestral. I think in his dream Charlie is the dragon – would make sense – and he's the thestral. I thought we had pushed passed all these self-esteem issues. Christ. I don't have the energy to do with this. Thank God I don't have to. I hear Severus's voice on the other side of my door.

I magic the door open so I don't have to untangle myself. Severus will be less than trilled, but I couldn't care less.

**_Maybe you should care_**. Severus looks at me severely. Death is clinging to him and my breath hitches excitedly. Maybe I have a problem with death and destruction.

"Albus called you in?" I ask quietly, ignoring the sharp spiral in my gut.

He nods tersely, and Percy stirs. "Dress and we'll discuss this now." Severus's pointed gaze jumps to Percy – who is now very awake and mortified - then back to me.

"Ay." Percy removes his death-grip from my chest, and I climb out of bed.

Seeing that I am capable of removing myself from a Weasley, Severus returns downstairs to wait for me.

I throw on an almost-clean robe. On my way out I lean over Percy's shell-shocked form and whisper into his ear, "Don't think you're getting out of telling me about those nagas." For good measure, I trace the shell of his ear with my tongue and bite his earlobe. Percy remains silent and still through the entire ordeal, except to shiver slightly when my tongue is in contact with his skin.

Severus is sitting at the table with Molly and Potter. Should he be here?

I take the seat next to Molly so that I can see Severus.

"Last night Percy fainted after something in him snapped and he had that vision," I recap for all those present.

"Where was the snap?" Potter asks. His eyes are trained on the table directly in front of him.

I glace to Severus. _Teaching him as well?_

Severus doesn't respond.

"In his chest, directly over his sternum. It could possibly have been a ganglion response to the vision."

"While it's not unheard of, I do not think so," Severus muses. "I think the two events are unrelated. Mr. Potter has a hypothesis about Mr. Weasley and this vision."

Potter nods. "I believe that it's related to the Jewel trying to communicate with Percy."

"How so?" I growl suspiciously and narrow my eyes. Fuck, now my temper is only coming out when I'm feeling protective of Percy. Bollocks. "We already got rid of the dementors."

"Not that type of communication. I think the Jewel wants to be used," Potter says to the table.

"That's out of the question!" What he's suggesting is ridiculous. "Percy can barely handle all of its power let alone wield it properly." I sneer and all but bare my teeth at him, but I'm rather fucking close to doing that too.

"Marcus, do contain yourself," Severus says dryly. "Mr. Weasley does not have enough time to reach your expectations. They know we have the Jewel, but they assume that Mr. Potter has it. As of now they are ignorant to the power that Mr. Weasley has at his disposal. We can easily end this entire war if he and Mr. Potter dealt with this now."

I know he's right. He knows that I know he's right. Ginny, Ron, Hermione and I will have to have a long discussion with both Percy and Potter.

"Make it tonight," Severus tells me.

"Seven. Right here. Will you tell the others?" I ask.

Severus nods. His eyes travel slowly passed my shoulder. Percy is watching. "They will be there. In the mean time, Mr. Potter and I wish to rest after our trying week."

Potter smiles half-heartedly and looks like he's about to fall asleep right in that chair.

"Let me help you to bed, dear," Molly offers, taking Potter by the shoulders and leading him from the room.

Severus nods to me again. **_Teach him control. You are both going to need it._**

I nod and turn to Percy. "Tell me about those nagas."

He jumps as if he thought that no one would notice him eavesdropping. Three Legilimens are bound to detect someone with as much power as he oozes - mind-block or not.

"Do you enjoy this – this game?" he hisses. "You're – you – agh!" He yells. That frustration is powerful, and damn, it's hot.

I smile at him lazily. "Yeah, I do."

"Why don't you just kill me now?" There is fire in those purple eyes, and I want more. It would be too clichéd to say that I want to get burned, but **damn**.

"I've invested too much energy into keeping your arse alive to just kill you now." I adjust myself under the table and he notices. Percy wrinkles his nose in annoyance. "Now, sit down and we will discuss continuing to keep you alive."

I can see a sneer forming on one side of Percy's mouth, but he sits down across from me without further comment.

"What have you been told about the nagas?"

"Just that they're in the park scaring Muggles." He doesn't look at me.

"Any speculation as to why?"

"Obviously this has to do with the fact that You-Know… Tom is a parseltongue."

I nod. It's good to know that he's not entirely daft. There are times when I need this reassurance. "There's a camp just outside Gravesend."

"Oh." He's quiet for a long moment. "Is this your battle?" There's desperation in his voice.

"Hopefully the last one," I whisper. I used to punch fourth years for the same sop that's pouring out of my mouth. Percy doesn't know if I'm serious or not. The best way out of this is to set him off on some rambling about some obscure facts. "What do you know about nagas?"

Percy looks at me curiously. "They're from India." That's a start. He fiddles with his earring, and I wait. "They're associated with water. Um… they bring it or live in it. They're not really dark creatures. People just think that all snakes are bad. Well, I mean some of them are, but not all of them." Realizing he's said more than he thinks he ought to say, he slams his mouth shut.

I don't say anything.

"It's also rumored that nagas bring immortality," he adds almost silently.

Well, fuck me. The Dark Lord is still on his quest for immortality.

"Do you think…" He trails off.

"Yeah, I think." How did I miss that part of Magical Creatures?

Percy blanches.

"We'll discuss that later – with everyone. How are you going to deal with that at work today?"

"I don't know. I'll probably set something up to keep Muggles from the park and surrounding area. Um… should I mention something about Gravesend?"

"No, someone else will take care of that."

"I – I need to go now," he announces. He's fidgeting with the sleeve of his robe; he's making this more awkward for himself than necessary.

Percy leaves gracelessly, almost bumping into Longbottom and Tonks – with pink hair. Longbottom seems confused, but Tonks throws me a knowing smirk.

"Is there some breakfast around?" Tonks asks. Her hopeful tone is mirrored in Longbottom's expression.

"Sorry, luv, Severus and Potter blew in this morning, and that took up all the attention."

"Harry's back?" Longbottom seems a bit too eager. The reason why is one little mind tap away.

"He's asleep," I supply as I delve into his mind. And I'm blocked. This is no ordinary mind block, like the one I had set up in Percy… this is Secret Keeper stuff. Damn.

He gives me a shy smile, and turns to head up the stairs. Tonks claps him on the back, and he stumbles before catching himself. "I'm – I'm going to go check on him."

Tonks pats me on the shoulder as she searches the cupboards for something to eat.

"What do you know about nagas?" I ask.

"I thought they were Asian." Her voice is muffled by the ice box.

"They are."

"That's all I know." She emerges from the ice box with something… I don't even think I could identify, but it has been there for ages.

"What's with Longbottom?"

Tonks shrugs.

After years of knowing everything just by wondering, this is brassing me off. Well, when reading thoughts is out, there's always eavesdropping.

"I'm going to head back up. You should too. There's going to be a meeting tonight. Finalizing plans."

She stares at me, mid-chew. "The plans?"

"Ay."

I head upstairs, but Longbottom cast a shroud about Potter's room. It's not just a silencing spell, either. It's intricate and required about two spells and three counter-spells.

Frustrated, I head up to the roof.

TBC

* * *

Thank you to all my beautiful reviewers for sticking with me and this story. And I'd like to say a special thank-you to Truely Devoted: you made my day, lovely. 


	7. Chapter 7

All rights and privileges to Harry Potter are copyrighted trademarks and property of J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and all peoples associated. And all rights and other stuff to The Lioness Quartet and Wild Magic are copyrighted trademarks and property of Tamora Pierce and Random House. The characters of these fictions are used WITHOUT permission for the entertainment purposes only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. As if anyone would actually pay money for this thoughtless drivel. And even if they like it, it's right here and money is not required. So there! Bottom line: I don't own them I just like to play God with them. Like an ant walking back and forth across my feet for what seems like miles upon miles. Or a bug with a magnifying glass as it slowly burns into nothingness. Ahem Yes, I don't own them. Never have. Never will. Sigh

**Pairings**: Percy/Marcus  
**Contents**: Angst, Slash, POV, Dark, and lots of Death!  
**Spoilers**: None as of yet, and this is AU  
**Summary**: One can never be sure of what one will need in the future.  
**Status**: Incomplete

It's Ginny who finds me. Instead of calling me down, she joins me.

She doesn't say anything for a good half hour. I lay on my back waiting for her to tell me what's on her mind or ask what's on mine.

"He talks about you all the time. Percy, I mean."

I don't respond. She doesn't ask for one.

"Most of it is about what an unbelievable git you are." I can hear her smirk and I match it. "I think he thinks we're having a thing, too. I know you've made it really clear, but he's a smidge daft. I think you should do something about it."

"Did you just give me permission to shag your brother?" I peer at her.

"He's not going to, so I figure that I should." She laughs with little humour. I wonder how far that rationale will get me. He'd probably be very upset by it, which would get me all hot and bothered. And damn, I wonder if he'd actually let that fly.

"I think you should head over to Hyde Park and find out if you can convince him to come home, because you might not be – "

"You don't think either of us will?" I ask. I can't decide if I'm angry with her or not. She's right, though. I don't know if we'll come out of this alive. Percy will, I have no doubt about it. Me or Ginny, only God knows.

Ginny doesn't answer me, but she agrees with me.

"You tell him about the seal, and I'll shag him. Deal?"

"If you think it's that easy, then deal." She smirks at me. I think it's a very bad idea. If I do die after shagging him, yeah, I think that would be a life well spent, but he wouldn't. He'd blame me or himself for the rest of his miserable existence.

I wink at her and apparate to Hyde Park.

* * *

It's not difficult to find him. He's surrounded by confused Ministry workers. And Christ, some stupid arse was bitten by a naga. There's venom in her system and she's panicking, which, of course, is making it spread faster. A Mediwizard is tending to her, fretting about anti-venom, and Percy is undoubtedly blaming himself or some such shite. He has kept his mental barrier up, though. I see that as progress.

I clear everyone away from the stupid girl and crudely remove the venom from her system with a summoning charm. Percy is gaping at the back of my head.

"Weasley," I say. "A word, in private."

He nods dumbly at me as everyone else gawks at the girl and me. Simple-minded wizards.

As soon as we're out of view, I cast a silencing charm. "Did you solve the naga problem?"

"Is that why you're here?" he growls at me. And damn, there's that surge of blood to my cock. "To check up on me to make sure I don't cock up." The way his lips curl around the word 'cock'… "Well, I can assure you that all Muggles have been removed from the area, the nagas refuse to cooperate with me, and that stupid, bloody bird decided to try and pet one. So, yes, I did cock up. But I'm prepared to use the Jewel to make it better." That stubborn Weasley streak came to the wrong decision. It's a bad – very bad idea – to even think the word 'Jewel' in these parts.

"I am going to kiss you now," I tell him, before crowding him against a tree. Percy makes some incoherent squeak, but doesn't say no or push away. I lean in close enough so that my lips scrape his when I say, "Last chance to back out."

Percy sucks my bottom lip into his mouth and bits down hard with a canine, drawing blood and glorious pain. I don't know if he's still equating that with a mental connection or if he's really that –

_**Need**_

All right then.

He devours my mouth, and I've never been harder. I lean against him, squashing him against the trunk of the tree and rubbing my cock against his thigh. His breath is labored as his diaphragm fights against my own.

"We should do this elsewhere," I rasp against his mouth. I don't want to break contact with him, but I don't want to shag him against a tree. "Don't want your minions walking in on us."

I can't hear his thoughts, or maybe they mirror mine. I break away and find us trapped in a fortress of rock.

"Shite, shite, shite, _fuck_!" He used the Jewel. In enemy territory. He didn't even know he was using it. I step away from him, close my eyes, and breathe deeply. I can feel him staring at me as if I were mad. "You can't use the Jewel here," I hiss.

"I – I didn't intend to use it for that," he stammers out.

"But you did. Christ, where's your control? You were supposed to have control of that bugger now, otherwise…" He stares at me with wide eyes. "Here is what we're going to do: We are going to climb out of this fortress – leaving it here. Then you are going to have your minions go about their daily lives while we return… home, where we will continue." I lick a thick strip up his neck to his ear and worry his earring with my teeth.

He gasps. I'll assume that's agreement.

When we return to where I had torn Percy away from his minions, the scene is much calmer than earlier. The woman who had been bitten by the naga had been removed from the scene and the rest of the workers are looking duly spooked.

"I am granting you the rest of the day off," Percy announces. "Please report to my office tomorrow morning."

Percy had barely closed his mouth before everyone was gone.

"Let's go, Percy," I say. My voice is low, and it alarms him. "I have a problem I'd like you to look at." I leer at him.

His lip curls in disgust. "There is no reason for you to be so crude!"

"I believe there is every reason for me to be so crude." This is not going to go in the right direction. "You'd better be in our room when I return," I order, and I apparate a block away from Order Headquarters.

When I do return to our room, Percy is pacing and muttering to himself. He sees me and shoves all of his confusion and helplessness at me.

"You're going to die," he tells me through a sob. That is not the direction I wanted to go in. Percy thinking I'm going to die does not result in both of us naked.

"Eventually," I say. "Just like you, just like everyone who ever lived."

"I meant in the battle. You're going to die."

"I don't plan on it."

"Why would you plan on it?" His voice breaks.

I walk up to him slowly and place a hand on each side of his face so he is forced to look at me. "This is war, Percy. I do my part and you do yours. That is how it works. I don't plan on dying, no. But that doesn't mean I won't. The same thing could happen to you – or anyone in this house."

And shite, he's crying. No sex for Marcus today. I could cry too.

I take a deep breath and pour emotions he wants me to feel into him. "I don't plan on leaving you." Jesus, the sop that is flowing out of me is vile. "Come, sit down." I lead him to the bed and sit him down.

He tries to kiss me, and I push him away.

"Please, Marcus," he whines.

"No." That word is so sodding painful to say. "I've been suffering from blue balls for the past six years, but I'm not going to relieve myself today. You'd hate me and yourself in the morning." Fucking Gryffindor nobility. "You – " Unsure of what to say, I cut myself off with a frustrated growl. "No."

There is a knock on the door. Percy promptly freaks out, and I can't hear this person's thoughts. "Flint?"

It's Potter.

I bite at the corner of Percy's jaw and leave the room to join Potter.

I hear Percy growl and flop down on the bed. It takes every ounce of willpower not to go back in there and climb all over him.

"What is it, Potter?"

He shrugs. "It sounded like you needed rescuing."

I snort wryly. "That can't be all."

"No. Severus would like to meet with us."

"I was under the impression that we were to have the meeting with everyone tonight."

"We are, but this is, um, different."

"Different, how?"

"He and Dumbledore want to meet with the four of us."

"Me, you, and?"

"Ginny and Neville."

Fuck. "Let's not keep them waiting, then."

* * *

We spend hours discussing tactics, different ways to attack the main camp in Gravesend. I'm not big on strategy: I'm more of a hit it until it breaks type of person, so I'm of little help. It boils down to Potter taking out Voldemort, Ginny and me commanding troops, Percy dealing with the nagas and other dark creatures as well as asking the land to fight for us, and me also keeping Percy in control of the Jewel. I have yet to figure out Logbottom's place in all this. He's remained quiet, and no one has addressed him. 

Percy and I are going to have to interact cohesively and without resistance. Trying to convince him of this may take some time.

And what is Longbottom doing here?

_**He's Potter's backup.**_ Severus gives me a withering look.

_**In case I fail.**_ Potter gives me a nearly identical look.

Well, shite. At least that explains the Secret Keeper silence in Longbottom's mind.

Tonks and Molly join us, followed by everyone else in the house. Percy sits sullenly next to me.

We spend a few more hours hashing out the details of the attack, and I leave with Percy and a feeling of closure. It's planned for two days from now when we have numbers and supplies: it's also Potter's birthday. All we have to do is pull it off.

I sneak a look at Percy's face, which is darkened by emotion.

_I have faith in you_, I whisper to his mind. Yeah, I think we can pull this off.

"I don't have faith in myself," he says as soon as we return our room. I'm instantly angry. "Everyone is expecting so much from me, I – "

"I've already given you your bloody pep talk this afternoon! That's all I'm going to give you! Now get the fuck over yourself! Yes, we're expecting a lot from you, but we're all doing more than our fair share of work, because there is a lot of work to be done! And frankly, I don't feel like rolling over to expose my stomach to an enemy that has no qualms against gutting me or you – if we even rank that far up on their compassion scale!"

He slinks away from me, and I have to take several deep breaths before I regain my composure.

"Percy, you're not alone in this. Hell, you're not even close to alone in this. Yes, we are asking a lot, but think about what we're asking of Potter? His life is absolutely miserable. If it weren't for the fact that he's fucking your sister, he'd be catatonic." I hope Percy takes the bait.

"Ginny?" His voice cracks with incredulity.

"No, your other sister."

"I don't have another sister," Percy says, dazed.

Oh for – He's mentally gone again. "Okay, it's time for you to go to sleep. And if you don't go to bed of your own volition, I'll make you." I smirk in a way that shows teeth.

He looks reasonably scared as he scrambles to remove his robe and shoes so he can shove himself under the sheets.

"Good." I do the same. The moment I join him, he clings to me and sobs brokenly. Fuck.

All we have to do is pull this off and keep him from breaking.

I want to beat something to a bloody pulp – if only to relieve some of my frustrations.

* * *

More to come. Probably about three more chapters.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys make my day!


	8. Chapter 8

All rights and privileges to Harry Potter are copyrighted trademarks and property of J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and all peoples associated. And all rights and other stuff to The Lioness Quartet and Wild Magic are copyrighted trademarks and property of Tamora Pierce and Random House. The characters of these fictions are used WITHOUT permission for the entertainment purposes only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. As if anyone would actually pay money for this thoughtless drivel. And even if they like it, it's right here and money is not required. So there! Bottom line: I don't own them I just like to play God with them. Like an ant walking back and forth across my feet for what seems like miles upon miles. Or a bug with a magnifying glass as it slowly burns into nothingness. Ahem Yes, I don't own them. Never have. Never will. Sigh

**Pairings**: Percy/Marcus  
**Contents**: Angst, Slash, POV, Dark, and lots of Death!  
**Spoilers**: None as of yet, and this is AU  
**Summary**: One can never be sure of what one will need in the future.  
**Status**: Incomplete - one more chapter  
**A/N**: If I actually continue with this fic, it will be contradicting some things in SSandCB, and purposely so. I genuinely hate sequels. I really do, because they usually suck. I cannot think of a good sequel, aside from Shrek 2. So this will probably suck, but who knows I may surprise myself.

Ginny knocks on the door to our room before the sun has broken over the horizon. She enters without waiting for a response. I have been watching Percy sleep and may have been keeping his mind there so he could rest and for more selfish reasons.

"It's about the seal."

Fuck.

"Do you want me to stay?" I ask. I release my hold on Percy's mind, and he stirs.

"That's up to Percy."

"Wha? Ginny!" He sits straight up, pulling the sheets with him and away from me.

"Yes, Ginny," I state flatly. "She has something important to talk to you about. And she is going to right now. The only question you will answer right now is if you want me to stay or leave."

"Stay," he says too quickly and makes a grab for my hand. His boney knuckles lay into the soft padding of my palm. It's not enough pain to cause a response from me, but it's damn close. "What is this about?"

I'm impressed that he isn't pitching a fit about his sister walking in on us in bed. At least we were sleeping… he was sleeping, and we weren't doing something a bit more intimate.

Ginny sits in a rickety chair across the room and fidgets. "This is really important, Percy. And you need to know this. Only five people know about this, and you need to promise me that you will tell this to no one, human or animal." She waits for Percy to nod before continuing. "You must also promise me that you will take no action that may hurt our family. Your family. Or any action at all."

Percy gives me a look of horror. _**What is this about? What did you do?**_

_I did nothing, now answer your sister._

He turns back to look at his sister. "I promise," he says shakily.

"This is about your abilities as a Wild Mage."

"Father told me that had to do with Fionn mac Cumhail."

"It does, but that's not all."

"How can that not be all? That doesn't – "

"Percy," I growl and nip at his shoulder. "Focus."

He quiets with a sour look in my direction, and Ginny continues, "You also have selkie blood in you."

"Rubbish," Percy snaps. "Selkies are a Muggle myth."

"Mum's a selkie, Percy," Ginny says quietly. "I found her skin."

Percy stills and holds his breath. "You're lying," he says in his exhalation. I can feel the betrayal, pain, and insecurity that he's trying to keep in check. Then again, he's never been good at controlling his emotions. And the pain is the wrong kind.

"No, I'm not," she says softly. She looks him directly in the eyes.

He looks to me and I nod. "It's true."

He collapses bonelessly to the bed with a pained groan, but his brain is working too quickly for me to catch anything more than a hurried buzz.

Ginny stands up and nods to me with a devious smirk on her face. "I've upheld my end of the bargain, now it's time for yours, Flint. I'll make sure that no one disturbs you before lunch."

"Much obliged." I smirk back at her.

Percy bounces back into a sitting position. "What bargain?" he demands. Ginny has already left, so it's up to me to answer. I'm going to enjoy his reaction too much.

"She was to tell you about your mother," I explain, placing a hand firmly on his thigh.

His eyes grow wide but he makes no effort to remove my hand. "And – and what is your part of the bargain?" It's delicious how his voice trembles.

I lean over and bury my face in his shoulder. "Marcus? What was your part?"

I lick an exposed part of his neck and whisper into his ear, "She gave me permission to shag you."

As predicted, he panics and stumbles out of bed. "No! No, no, no, no!"

"We've been heading towards this for six years, Percy," I tell him. "And I'm not sure I'm going to survive tomorrow." He looks pained. "Ginny understands, because she feels the same. You are going to survive no matter what. That is our job. You and Potter. You are my assignment. Potter's your sister's and Longbottom's."

"You're not going to guilt me into this," he hisses. Damn, he has so much bite. It's hot.

"No, I'm explaining the stakes."

He is visibly torn between two decisions: run or confront. He's no coward. He sits down in the chair Ginny had used. "Explain them more thoroughly."

I fight the urge to go over to him and pin him down in that chair. "You need me to explain the stakes of _war_? Maybe I've been wrong about you."

"How do you mean?"

"People die. Good witches and wizards have already died. I may die. Ginny may die." How do I explain that I want to shag him before I die without actually saying it?

"I'm not going to let you die, Marcus."

"That and I promised your sister."

"Marcus, that doesn't – "

"Six years, Percy. If I'm wasting my time, come out and say it."

He bows his head and whispers into his lap. "You're not wasting your time, but I'm not ready for that level of… intimacy."

I hate myself for falling into his submission. "We'll go as far as you want, but you'd be surprised how life-affirming a good shag can be."

He stands haltingly and makes his way back to the bed. Yes, yes!

"If I say stop, you'll call it off?"

I nod. I'll call it off for the time being, but he doesn't need to hear that.

He sits down next to me.

"Okay."

I pounce him, bury my face into his neck, and have at it. And it is amazing!

---

I make my way down for lunch, and my cock is still thanking me. For someone with as much reluctance and inexperience as Percy, he makes a damn fine lover, and sharing a mind as everything happened was absolute brilliance on my part.

Severus, Potter, Longbottom, and Ginny are waiting expectantly for me.

"We're going now." I'm not exactly sure who says this, but it's all that I've been waiting for.

"Let me get my shoes." I go back to the room.

Percy is still dozing. I slip on my shoes, and because I may die in a matter of hours, I pin Percy to the bed. I pry his mouth open with my own and force him to respond. He does, albeit sleepily. His fingers pull at my hair and rake at my shoulder blade. Our teeth click together with my urgency, and one of his incisors tears my lip.

I pull away and head back to the kitchen, licking the blood off my teeth, and glad that Percy was too drossy to protest my absence.

"I'm ready." I nod to them, and we head out without saying a word to each other or anyone else. This is our battle. Potter's friends are out running some useless errand, as is Tonks and the rest of the Weasleys, save Percy who is post-coital and spread out all over our bed. Six fucking years, and, damn, I'm a little proud of myself. I have never had to work so hard at any single task, including telepathy. But, God, it was worth it.

We fly to the outskirts of Gravesend on the far side of the Death Eater camp. Another group would come in from the other side of the camp in half an hour.

Potter squared his shoulders. "Let's do this."

Each of us gives a terse nod, and the world is ignited with curses.

---

As our intelligence said, Voldemort was present at Gravesend. Potter took him on with Ginny and Longbottom on either side.

I meet up with Ron and Hermione in the center of the camp. And, from what little I can take from their minds, Hermione perfected her cloning charm because both she and Ron are also in Scotland. We exchange nods and continue on our way.

Trees and rocks keep popping up in strange places, like in tents. It doesn't click into place until the Death Eater I'm about to hex is suddenly a tree. I should have realized that Percy was here.

"Marcus!" he shouts.

"No time," I grunt. "You need to take care of Nagini!"

"Who?"

"The giant fucking snake!"

He looks like he's about to argue, but he takes off anyway. Good, that's one less thing for me to worry about.

The battle becomes tedious after a while: I mentally hear someone try to hex me, I kill them before they can do so.

_**I did it!**_ That's Percy's voice.

What the hell could he have done?

The world turns green –

---

One more chapter. I'm sorry that it took so long for such a short chapter. Enjoy it anyway.


	9. Author's Note

Hi guys.

I have spent the last few months rewriting the ninth chapter to What I Might Need. I have come up with about five alternate endings, both happy and not-so-happy. However, none of them are quite as strong as the ending to the eighth chapter, which was how I originally planned to end this series. Also, my writing style has changed drastically since the beginning of this fic, so much so that a comparison of then to now makes the story choppy and incomplete. If that makes sense. And my fannish inclinations have brought me to other parts of fandom and away from Harry Potter, but I may publish a few short, one-shots, possibly drabbles with this pairing (as I love it so). But I am also wiping my hands of ff(dot)net. All future publications will be at my fic lj as stated in my profile.

I deeply apologize to those who were looking for the ninth chapter. There will not be one published. I would also like to thank the people who followed this series from SS&CB. You guys are awesome people. Thank you so much for your support. I feel like I'm letting a lot of you down, but I would rather disappoint some people than ruin a story.

Thank you to every one of my reviewers:

susie, psycheorigami, Unbearing fruit, Forgotten Princess, imakeeper, Rhea, JaimeBlue, bimupp, opusnone, Pukah, myob, Hatori Soma, roses in bloom, and all those who posted anonymously.

You guys are awesome.


End file.
